Somewhere home
by abcdoll3
Summary: He wants to go home. She tells him where home is. Cutesy Naruhina fluff. very fluffy ONESHOT!


inspired by: Over the rainbow, (TheIsrael Kamakawiwo Ole version). I don't own anything except this concept. Go awesome stuff! It actually helps to listen to the song while reading, I think it'll make more sense like that. Italics r thoughts

* * *

Hinata was laying in a field of flowers, tears of something unexplainable, filling her pale colored eyes, but not flowing down her cheeks. 

She wasn't in trouble, her heart didn't break and she wasn't violated. She wasn't unhappy. She wasn't ecstatic. She didn't experience anything life-changing.Also, she didn't know where herewas. She didn't even notice if she was outside of the village or not. Or why she was there. Her feet brought her here, almost if they had a mind of their own, and she didn't fight it. She was just there, laying, only paying attention to theflora, that gave virtually no shade to her body, despite their hight, towering at least four inches over her body at rest. And the sky, that except for a few clouds, was the sight of perfection, with the shadows of the clouds clashing with the sun, to create rays that seem to come from heaven. Then, she closed her eyes, letting the sun bask her eyelids. 

She stayed like that for a while. 

* * *

Meanwhile

Looking at the map in front of him, yet having it not make sense whatesoever, Naruto became lost. He shouldn't have probably split up from the team by trying to get home first. Now he didn't even know where home was. "_Great"._ He thought sarcastically_."I'm hungry, there' s no where to pee and worst of all...I can't find my way home."_ He paused at the last part because it clung to him in a way he couldn't explain. He looked at his surroundings. _"Nothing here but flowers."_ He observed then made another observation as his eyelids grew heavy either from pollen or something else. So, he crashed down on the bedof flowers, not noticing the sleeping girl he almost crashed with his skull. 

* * *

About two hours later

The two sleeping adolescents had inadverdantly using eachother's shoulders as pillows, not acknowledging eachother as other lifeforms but random beds of grass that came out of nowhere. Despite how tired he was before, Naruto was the first one to wake up. He was shocked to see his head on her shoulder but his body was too tired to move. So he just furiously shaking his head, resulting in a really bad five second headache and her waking up as well.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked, rather mellowly despite how red she was getting. 

"Hi" He answered equally as mellow. "How long have you been here? You weren't here when I first got here."

"Neither were you." She asnwered back. There was some silence for a while when Naruto asked

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yes." She responded in a spacey way. 

"Where!" Naruto asked excitedly. 

"I don't know." She answered with that same airy feel. Naruto was just confused.

"What do you mean you don't know? You just said you knew where we were!" He responded.

"I know where we are but I can't point it out on the map. My feet kind of dragged me here." she paused. "In fact. I can't even remember the last time I was here." 

"You've been here before?" He asked curiously. She nodded. She also mentioned that she was before her sister was born and she was with her mother. "What ever happened to her?" He asked; he had never heard her mention her mother before. But, telling by the rather hurt face she displayed, he regret asking. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He reassured

"She said that there were so many flowers, it looked like a rainbow." Her face began to light up. "Also, she said whenever I come here, she'll always watch over me. Over the Rainbow. " Naruto thought he had something in his eye after that, not because of what she said, but how much it meant to her.

"I wish I could say something like that." He sadly pouted. "I don't even know if I even have a home or not." She knew what he meant. Too bad he didn't.

"Well, this is my home then." She said unexpectedly. 

"Nani?" He said, confused. "But isn't the Hyuuga Manor, like, in Konoha?"

"That's just a house." She said in clarity. "A house isn't always your home because, home should be a place that stays in your heart, even when you don't know it's there. Or if you spend way too much time that it becomes a hazard to your health" She said with her eyes closed while she giggled. When she opened them however, she saw that he had rolled about 145 degrees to his side and on his own shoulder. 

* * *

"Can this be my home then?" Sincerity pouring out of his eyes as he spoke. She smiled. And like themselves at that very moment, the day had become warmer, like in a movie and a rainbow popped out of nowhere. "A rainbow. Random...it didn't even rain?"She put a finger to his lip, silently saying to cherish the moment. "Ok." 

* * *

luv u guys. request 4 story ideas! 


End file.
